


"Who's gonna tell her?"

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Crack, F/M, Miracuteam, No Beta, We Die Like Men, chloenette tension, prereveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: The miracuteam is hanging out at Adrien's place, playing videogames. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe.Chloe loses, and in a fit of anger, says that she "doesn't need them," and will, "just go hang out with her superhero friends."Marinette looks around, at herself, Nino, and Alya, and she says something she shouldn't have.





	"Who's gonna tell her?"

Chloe groaned and threw her remote on the ground. "Look, I'm not saying that you guys are cheating, but its impossible to be that good at Mariokart."

"Face it," Marinette smirked. "I'm just a boss." 

Alya and Nino nodded in unison. "She's unbeatable."

Adrien shrugged. "She's got serious skills Chloe."

"And I don't?" Chloe looked at all of her 'friends.'

"No."

"Well, uhh-"

"I wouldn't say-"

"I mean, you have some skills, Chloe." Adrien frowned. "But no one beats Marinette."

"Fine." She huffed. "Whatever, I don't care."

"Really?" Marinette winked, "because it feels like you care a lot."

"Shut up Dupain-Cheng."

"Make me."

"Adrien, I love you." Chloe started. "But I don't love your friends."

Alya and Nino pretended to be heartbroken. Marinette merely rolled her eyes.

"That seemed a little harsh, Chlo."

"I will tolerate them, for you." Chloe looked at Marinette. "But this has been simply too much."

"I'm sorry." Adrien shrugged. "This is just who I am now. These are my friends. And I've known you forever, but Nino is my best friend."

"Well, I don't need you." She scoffed, standing up. "I have places to be, people to be with."

"Really?" Marinette raised her eyebrows.

"Of course. I'm only with you guys because I'm Adrien's best friend." She started for the door."

"Oldest friend." Nino corrected. 

"Same thing." Chloe waved. "After all, I'm Queen Bee. I could be hanging out with literal superheroes right now."

Marinette rolled her eyes again. "Really?"

"I guess ill just go now. I'm sure Ladybug will appreciate me more than Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"I'm going to go be with my superhero friends." She closed the door and stomped out.

"Well, guys, I'm sorry." Adrien frowned, "but Chloe doesn't always- Marinette stop laughing, this is serious."

"I'm. Sorry." She gasped between giggles. "I. Just. Cant. Take. Her. Seriously. When..."

"When what?" Adrien glared. "I think we may have hurt her feelings."

"Yeah, you didn't have to destroy her that bad, Mari."

"I wasn't even trying." Marinette composed herself. "But did you guys hear what she said?"

"Uhh yeah?"

"About Ladybug?" Marinette giggled again. "And the superheroes."

"We did." Nino and Alya shared confused and concerned looks.

"Marinette?" Adrien started to say something but thought better of it.

"The superheroes will appreciate her more than we will!" Marinette chuckled, making direct eye contact with Nino and Alya. "Well, who's gonna tell her?"

Nino and Alya froze. 

Adrien opened and closed his mouth, speechless.

Marinette clapped a hand over her mouth. "I should not have said that." She looked at Adrien. "I really should not have said."

"Its okay." Adrien tried to reassure her.

"No, it isn't. I can't believe I just revealed-"

"It really is okay." Adrien smiled. "Ladybug is gonna be pissed, but someone had to figure me out eventually."

All three heads turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Why would Ladybug be mad at you? Its all my fault."

"If anyone had to find out that I was Chat Noir... well, I'd want Ladybug to be first. But you guys would be second."

"You're Chat Noir?" Marinette gasped. 

"Uhh yeah? Isn't that what you meant?" Adrien frowned. 

"No?" Marinette's face was red. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"Well, uhh." Adrien coughed. "Lets pretend I didn't say anything."

"Its a bit too late for that." Marinette squeaked.

"What did you mean then?" Adrien asked. "If this wasn't about my identity, then who?"

"I have to tell the truth." Marinette sighed. "It was about-"

"Us." Nino finished. 

Alya nodded. "I'm Rena Rouge and he's Carapace."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Adrien smiled. "My best bro is my superhero bro?"

"Pound it bro." Nino held out a fist. 

Alya smiled. "I don't know how you figured it out, Marinette, but in glad you did. Its really hard to keep a secret like this from your bff."

"But I didn't have to figure anything out." Marinette groaned. "No one is listening to me, and we should forget everything we've all revealed."

"Yeah, no."

"Nope."

"Nada." Alya frowned. "Why wouldn't you have to figure anything out?"

"Because I gave you the miraculous in the first place!" Marinette snapped.

Everyone froze after that.

Adrien stared. "You're Ladybug?"

"Yeah." She admitted. "I am. I never expected the reveal to go like this."

"I always pictured something more romantic."

"I never thought it would be me trying to make a joke."

Suddenly, Alya started laughing. "Wait, that was a good one, Marinette."

"What?" Adrien and Nino shrugged. 

"Ladybug can't appreciate Chloe more than Marinette does, because Marinette is Ladybug." Alya explained.

"That would've been funny if I knew that"

"I can't believe it took you that long to figure out my joke."

"To be fair, we weren't supposed to know."

"Yeah, but now you do." Marinette crossed her arms. "And unless we can figure out another oblivio..."

"You mean you remember that too?" Adrien stared.

"I thought you didn't-" Marinette frowned. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to make it awkward, and I wasn't 100% sure what was real, why didn't you say anything?" 

"Because I am awkward." 

"Well now I know one thing." Adrien smiled.

"What?"

"I love you just as much as Chat Noir loves Ladybug."

"But you are Chat. And I'm Ladybug."

"Exactly." He leaned in to kiss her, and she-

"Ohhhhh. Now I get it!" Nino laughed. "Who's gonna tell her? That's iconic, Marinette. You tell Chloe."

Alya elbowed him. "You just ruined their moment."

"Yeah, but Mari is an icon. I'm sure there will be more moments." 

"Well," Marinette blushed. "I'm glad it's you."

"I'm glad it's you too."

This time, Nino didn't interrupt their kiss...

Chloe did.

She slammed open the door. "I'm back, and I'm here to challenge Dupain-Cheng to a rematch... Whoa-"

Marinette jumped away from Adrien. "I accept that challenge, Chloe."

Chloe looked from Adrien to Marinette and back again. "What did I miss?" 

"A lot." Alya shrugged. "You'll probably figure it out later."

"I leave for ten minutes and they finally get together and I miss it? Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

"Ready to lose?" Marinette smirked. 

"As if." Chloe tossed her hair back. "I wasn't even trying last round."

"Bold of you to assume I was."


End file.
